


Snapemas Day Three Smiles

by Ajax1230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajax1230/pseuds/Ajax1230
Summary: Lonely hours, Severus Snape finds a photo of Lily Evans.TW Feelings of despair, hopelessness and guilt.Angsty feelings please be safe and mind my warnings!Also I'm sorry!





	Snapemas Day Three Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Deepperplexity's Snapemas 2020 Day Three: Smiles  
> Not meant to be read as Snily but do as your heart desires!  
> She's a short work but she sad so read with that in mind!

All glossy teeth and red cheeks. She was staring back at him, crescent moon eyes from the ferocity of her grin. Genuine. Unmarred by what the future would be. The best feature, besides her, of this photo was how frozen it was.   
Yes he nipped it from her house when he was just as young but not as innocent as she was. He still remembered how Tuny’s eyes would watch him like a hawk whenever he was inside their home, he waited until she used the toilet. Skinny, too skinny, fingers worked the back of the picture frame on the shelf. They shook while he pieced it back together. The photo left behind a stranger's stock photo.   
When he returned home he stared at it much like he was doing now. He often looked at it when he could hear shouting from down the stairs, when he heard the familiar sound of a body drop to the floor. Funnily enough he still knew exactly what it sounded like when a body hit the ground now. Only now they were often lifeless.   
Her face full of warmth and mirth could instill new hope in his heart. Not so much now, but it did remind him of better days. A newer hope even, when he crossed over, as he always knew he would, she would greet him with the same smile as in this photo. No he didn’t deserve it but if he could see it, only once in present, maybe he could endure what he knew would come next.   
“Lily…” A choked, mangled sob wracked through his entire body. The mourning never stopped. Not even when the first vestiges of morning crept through his window. “I’m sorry… so sorry…”


End file.
